Mario Party 11 (Bluetiger0824)
| publisher = Nintendo | platforms = Nintendo Switch | released = April 8, 2019 April 8, 2019 April 8, 2019 April 8, 2019 April 22, 2019 April 22, 2019 April 22, 2019 | genre = Party | series = | predecessor = | modes = Single Player, Multiplayer, Online Multiplayer | ratings = | input = Joy-Con, Nintendo Switch Pro Controller}} This page is a page made by Bluetiger0824. Do not edit without permission unless you are fixing grammatical errors or adding categories. If so, explain them in the edit summary. If you have any suggestions, please talk it in the comments. Thanks! Mario Party 11 is an upcoming game for the Nintendo Switch. The 12th game released on a home console, 17th in both home and handheld, and the 2nd game on the Nintendo Switch, the game returns as the old-style gameplay format that started in and last used on . Players go around themed boards, deafeating bosses and collecting coins to trade for stars. Winning minigames and earn the player coins. There are also minigame modes, such as Time Attack, Decathlon Kingdom, or Vine Battle. Online also makes a comeback since , where players can battle with players around the world in minigame modes. A new mode, Mushroom Madness, involves players travelling around the board and trying to pick up scattered mushrooms around the course. However, Mushroom Mania can be only played on grid-styled boards, a type of board introduced in . The other thing introduced in Mario Party: Star Rush is character specific dice blocks and allies, which makes a comeback in this series. Bowser Party also returns since , where 4 players move around a car and make desicions as a team, while Bowser tries to chase them down. A lot of minigames also abuses motion controls with Joy-Cons, such as Balloon Burst. 8-Player minigames finally make a comeback since 13 years ago, however, they are exclusive to minigames and cannot be players elsewhere. Story One clear night, Mario and his gang have been invited to a party night, hosted by Toadsworth. They played board games, watched stars all night. At the point where the time where everyone looked forward to, the lucky draw, suddenly Bowser pops out of nowhere and wrecks the party. Apparently he is angry for not being invited again and rages out. He stole all the prizes in the lucky draw, and as a punishment, he also stole all stars in the sky. Fortunately, Bowser can’t carry everything, as the item boxes (which are the prizes in the lucky draw) and the stars scatter across all of land. Mario and his gang set of for a new adventure to retrieve all scattered stars, as Bowser shoot of to his new space station. After when the gang defeat all bosses, including Bowser, all the stars reunite and became very happy, and as a return, the stars rewards them with a Golden {character used} Statue, while Bowser falls into a bottomless pit. Modes Story Mode A player chooses a character, and then begins story mode, progressing through boards and confronting bosses, according to the game’s storyline. This mode can be only be played in single player and the CPU difficulty increases as the player progresses. It can be only played as Battle Royale. Party Mode Here, up to 4 players can play through the already unlocked boards in Story Mode to play for fun. Players can choose their settings, such as the number of turns, minigame pack or bonus stars. Players can earn Mario Party Points to unlock other modes of play. It can be played in Battle Royale, Tag Battle, or Duel Battle. Mushroom Madness Up to 4 players can play this mode, which involves the player’s collecting mushrooms scattered around the board. In the beginning of every turn, every space spawns a mushroom. All spaces have a 80% chance of spawning a mushroom, 15% a golden mushroom (worth x5 mushrooms), 4% for a poison mushroom (cuts the player’s mushrooms by half), and finally, 1% chance for rainbow mushroom (provides invincibility to poison mushrooms, golden mushroom for every space the next turn, and snag opponent’s mushrooms when came across). In the end, the player with the most mushrooms is the winner. Also note that only regular, happening and item spaces present, and there are specific items exclusive to this mode that can help the player. This mode can be played as Battle Mushroom Madness, Tag Mushroom Madness, or Duel Mushroom Madness, and needs to be bought in Toadsworth’s Shop for 100 Mario Party Points. Bowser Party Can be played up to 5 players. Mario and his gang will always go into the same team, while Bowser on the other. This minigame returns the car gameplay format, with all 4 players moving and making intersection desicions as a team. Bowser, however will chase Mario and co. with the ability to roll 4 dice blocks at once. When the team is caught, Bowser will challenge them in a Bowser minigame, confronting them with threats and try to make them lose hearts. When a teammate gets defeated by losing all hearts, they’ll stay back and help the survivors earn items in their turn. After 10 turns, if Bowser defeats Mario and co., he wins, but if he doesn’t, Mario and co. wins. Minigame Mode Free Play Here, players can freely play minigames that are already unlocked. Vine Battle At the beginning, players climb onto a vine. Every time a player wins a minigame, the vine rises. When a player wins a set amount of minigames, they reach the top of a large cloud and is rewarded a Golden Statue of {character used} climbing a vine. There are no consequences to losing a minigame. Decathlon/Icosathlon Kingdom Players play a set amount of minigames (10 for decathlon and 20 for icosathlon) and try to aim for the highest score possible. The maximum score that can be earned in a minigame is 1000. The player with the most points at the end is the winner, and the scores can be saved into the game, and they earn a Golden Statue of {character used} in a victory position and its score displaying at the bottom. Decathlon is initially available, but icosathlon requires 3000 Mario Party Points to be bought. It also requires to unlock all of the set minigames to play. Bizarre Bingo Similar to Treetop Bingo from , players are given 6 randomly generated 5x5 bingo cards to choose from. Once all players are ready, a minigame begins, and the winner of that can choose a number on the bingo card to be marked, and for example is if the winner chooses to mark the , all bingo cards with Starman will be also marked. The first player to reach a set amount of bingos wins, and receives a Golden Statue of {character used} holding a bingo card. Bizarre Bingo is initially unavailable, and must be bought in Toadsworth’s shop for 1000 Mario Party Points. Lava Survival This is a solo minigame mode. A player is required to beat every minigame in order to proceed. If the player places last, the player will lose, thus requiring them to start again. Placing 2nd or 3rd has no consequences. When the player beats all the 10 minigames required, the player wins and receives a Golden Statue of {character used} in a victory position, with a background of a random minigame played during the playthrough. Lava Survival is initially unavailable, at must be bought in Toadsworth’s shop for 5000 Mario Party Points, and requires all minigames to be unlocked too. Time Attack Another solo minigame mode, Time Attack requires players to time trial on 10 preselected minigames and try to have the fastest total time in those minigames. Beating all of them means the player wins, and the receive a Golden Statue of {character used} holding a victory position with the time on the bottom, and the time will be saved into the game. Time Attack is initially unavailable, and must be bought in Toadsworth’s shop for 8500 Mario Party Points, and all minigames must be unlocked. Power-up Match The player plays in solo mode and tries to match at least 3 power-ups in a row or a column. The goal is to reach the set score within the time limit. If the player succeeds, he/she can advance to the next level, but if he/she doesn’t, the player fails. Power-up Match is initially unavailable, and must be bought in Toadsworth’s shop for 10000 Mario Party Points. Gallery Players can see their retrieved statues and achivements earned, and can also hear specific music from the game. Players can also rewatch story cutscenes if the player has viewed them already. The player can also see their souvenirs bought in Toadsworth’s shop. Toadsworth’s Shop Here, the player can buy items with Mario Party Points, such as different game modes, souvenirs to put in the gallery, etc. World Party Players can play up to 3 players in any minigame modes, competing for BP (Battle Points). A weekly leaderboard is shown, showing various statistics such as a BP leaderboard, most BP earned in one week, and most BP earned in various playable minigame modes. Characters * *Can be only played during Bowser Party. Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Mario Party Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Fan Games Category:Bluetiger0824's Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Mario Party 11 (Bluetiger0824) Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Online Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Nintendo Network Category:2019 Category:E3 2018 Category:Nintendo Games Category:Kart Racing Games Category:Racing Games Category:Home Console Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Family Games